creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
The Little Boy
The killer knew this one would be easy prey. He had been committing crimes all over the city for the past four months. Nobody could stop him. The police had no clues as to where he was. He was the perfect serial killer. Tonight, however, would be different. He was getting bored of hacking people to bits. Everyone he killed was in a position that they couldn't run from. He wanted to change that. After all, half the fun of the hunt is in the chase. The killer went to the suburbs, out of the main city, to a part of town almost nobody went around anymore. It wasn't long until he found his first choice of prey. An elderly woman, probably around 85, was sitting on a park bench. She would be easy to kill. Nobody would see. It was a tough decision, but he decided to let her go. He wanted younger prey. Children's screams were his favorite. Three more people passed through the area, a young man around 20, a middle-aged woman around 30, and an old man around 60. No children were to be found, but that was expected, as children were often not left alone. He decided to move nearer to a playground. There he found dozens of children. Now all he had to do was wait. Around 8:00, there were two children left, and only one mother. A young girl, and a little boy. No less than five minutes later, the girl and her mother left, leaving the little boy there by himself. The killer was salivating, imagining the things he would do to the boy. Rip his innards out? No, too boring. Who cared anyway though, he had all night to kill this boy. The boy got off of the swing he was playing on and started to walk down the sidewalk. The killer got off the bench and began to follow at a safe distance, as so the boy could not see that he was stalking him. The killer assumed the boy's house was near to the park, and his parents let him go up to the playground on his own. The killer's theory was proven wrong, however, as the boy went the opposite direction of the residential area. "Who leaves their kid alone at night in the city?", wondered the killer, but taking care of kids wasn't his job. After almost twenty minutes, the boy was still headed away from all houses. "Where the hell is this kid going?", the killer muttered under his breath. This was getting boring. The killer's luck was about to change, though, as the two headed through a tunnel leading back to the heart of the city. The lights flickered faintly as the killer picked up his pace. The dim lighting would allow him to see the look of terror on the boy's face without showing his own. He decided that it was time to start the chase. He opened up his trenchcoat to reveal his home-made murder weapon. A sledgehammer with and axe welded to the back of it. Just as he was about to charge at the boy, the child said, very calmly, "Excuse me, mister, but what to you plan on doing with that weapon?". Shocked, all the killer could do was stare as the boy repeated his question, this time much louder, "What do you plan on doing with that weapon?" The killer started to shudder as the boy's head turned 180 degrees to face him. "You didn't plan on hurting an innocent little boy, now did you?", the boy asked as his body turned around to match his head. The killer, now terrified, tried to stand up, but fell. The boy's skin began to peel back, exposing shining black flesh underneath. He began to grow, body completely changing. What had once been what appeared to be a ten-year-old boy was now a towering 15 foot tall, shining black demon. The killer screamed and tried to run away, but tripped over his own weapon. "Aren't you going to try to run, mister?" the demon said in a child's voice. "After all, half the fun is in the chase". As the demon said this, it stomped it's foot down on the killer's leg, shattering it and sending pieces of flesh and bone skittering across the asphalt. The killer screamed in pain, and attempted to crawl away, desperate for his own life. The demon proceeded to smash the killers other leg, stopping his motion. The killer, with tears of pain streaming down his cheeks, let out an agonized scream, pleading for mercy. "Now, now, Chad, don't be a hypocrite. You didn't show any of those other poor souls mercy, now did you?", said the demon as it turned the killer around to face him. The killer, still crying with agony turned his head to face the demon. "WHAT ARE YOU?!?", he screamed as tears and his own blood dripped down his face. The demon stopped smiling and leaned in close to the killer's face. It whispered silently in the killer's ear, "Hell" Epilogue The next morning, police were gathered under the tunnel. A jogger found a mutilated body, wearing a shredded trenchcoat. A home-made sledgehammer was found near the body. "Who is he?" asked one of the officers to a detective. "DNA results show that he was Chad Morgan, a serial killer who lived in this city". "Who could have done this?" asked the officer. "We don't know yet, there were no fingerprints at the crime.", said the detective. "Too bad it couldn't have been that little boy that went missing a week ago." said the officer. "Yeah, I know. Oh, and officer," said the detective. "Yeah?" "There was one very strange thing about this guy's body." "What?" "All of his skin. It's gone." ''-JakeAW'' Category:Demon/Devil